wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest/Archive two
00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble raked his claws across the ground, feeling a dark shiver crawl down his spine. Somone is here, I can sense it.. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io flew out of the tree and landed on the tom, claws dug into him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and threw the tom off, growling. "Who are you? And what do you want!?" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Get off him." Runningstrike hissed, yanking the cat of Mossypebble. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, shaking the other tom's fur off of his pelt. "No, Runningstrike. I can fight my own battles." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You have a good pelt, I'm taking it, these foxes have my throat if not." Io yowled and dug her teeth deep into his pelt. I lost four chances already, not this one! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:59, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow flinched at least it wasn't Wolf but she was as creepy as him "But.." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and fell back, feeling the tom's claws sink into his pelt. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC)'' "Get off him, slug." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io clawed tufts out and grabbed them and put them in her backpack. "''Sorry." she said and tried to get away from them. She stopped when she heard Runningstrike. "What did you call me you little wendego?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Slug, it is what you are in my mind." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "And that's what you got? Your a doornoob." she meowd. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but...I am smarter then you the dozen, so leave." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble saw the advantage to escape and leaped onto the rogue, lashing out at his face. "Get out of here before we make you," He snarled, shaking the bits of blood off of his pelt. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, this is a worthey battle." Runningstrike mewoed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io bit Mossypebble. "Look, sorry about your fur, but a few tufts to my death." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stop." RUnningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stay out of this." Io rounded on Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out another snarl, and shoved him off, pinning him to the ground. "For the last and final time, get out of here!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Alright! geez." Io mewed and grabbed her backpack, she began to head off once more. Idiots.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That's it, I am going to teach her a lesson." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy shifted. "She's not worth our time." she meowed. She turned to Mossypebble. "Are you alright?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but I have to do this." Runningstrike mewed, he ran off. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io ran along a ridge. "Thank god I got these at last, this was my last night before the fox was gonna get me." she panted with her bag. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Mossypebble coughed, "I'm fine.. I just need to get back to camp, is all." With that, the hefty tom sped back to camp, eventually limping and falling onto his paws. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Leaping, Runningstrike faced Io. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want from me? you told me to get lost so I did, leave me alone you creep!" Io hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "It was another cat who told you to get lost. I wanted to fight." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io pulled out a sharp thing from her backpack, like a shiny silver rock that was sharp. "Let's tango!" Io mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Clever, very clever." Runningstrike muttered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "We tango'en or what?" Io asked waving the knife around in her jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, no go. We can fight, but you have to catch me." Runningstrike mewed, he ran in enough circles to get most cats lost, but Runningstrike knew the way. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:55, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io just sat there, still as a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "This is just great..'"Ruunningstrike muttered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't understand my dear boy, I'm not as dumb as most of the little creatures you meet." Io yawned putting her knife away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That is a nice change." Runningstrike mumered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wonderful." Io meowed. "So am I helping you with your quest or what? your not gonna survive a day out there without someone with true skill." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That would be nice. The other cats go no where, those minds are so weak." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:04, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Well then, that's get a move on, i'm leader." Io meowed, back with the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then we can go!" Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io lead them to farmland. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sniffing the air, Runningstrike scanned the map in his head. "We are ten miles from the camp, I wonder if Mossypebble got back." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "He probably did." Io murured and carried on and stopped at a barn and slipped inside it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What's in here?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "A place to rest." Io stated settling down on the hay. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Come here StarClan if you here this, tell Stoatscar that...that I'm sorry she lost Dewbamble." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io sat her backpack down and pulled her goggles off her neck and cleaned them in a puddle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "So, where did you learn, to do things cats can't? And how are you so smart?" RUnningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I grew up a kittypet, I wasn't like most kits and watched humans do their stuff, I know how to read and use a computer." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "For me, I don't know why. I was born with strange memories." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:29, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah?" Io mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You remind me of someone" Shorewillow said "And that sort of changed me." Runningstrike mewed. "Who?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "And since then my memory never stops. I remember everything." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sounds like me." Io meowed while cleaning her goggles. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I is strange. There is a map of the forest in my head." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I have the map of the world in mine." Io meowed puting her goggle back on her neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "There are voices who talk in my head." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "So, have a family back home?" Io asked settling down on the hay. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sort of. My mother is dead, my father is...who knows....my sisters are dead, my brother is nice, my kits I do not know t well, and me and my mate broke up. What about you?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I have no family, never had a mate, and god knows about my parents." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Are we going to get going I want to have time to say goodbye to Rockkit" Shorewillow said This was bettter. Runningstrike had always been so smart, the other cats never were as smart. But now things were different. 14:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "We'll rest here for the night." Io meowed. "You get that rest while I sit outside for watch." she meowed leaving the barn to sit outside with her ears perked. These cats weren't smart, but she liked them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Waiting, Runningstrike purred, he could read, he found a book once, but the other kits bullied him away from it and took it away, and Runningstrike had never read since then. 15:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io sat boredly. ''Wouldn't hurt.. she thought grabbing her favorite book out, called Dinosuars: the worlds most terrific creatures. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (Is that a real book?) Glancing over Runningstrike looked the book. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, it's my favorite dinosuar book) Firepoppy curled up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Looking around, Runningstrike stared off. 15:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io stopped reading it when she got bored. She stuffed it back in her bag and layed down flattly, with her ears perked, [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Waiting, night fell on th barn. 15:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io opened her eyes when a snap hit her ears. She stood up and looked out into the farmland, she saw large, dark shapes moving to the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Opening his eyes at the sound, Runningstrike turned. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io crept into the barn and slowly closed the door so it didn't make a sound. "Just stay quiet, there are a couple of wolves hunting the sheep." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Staying as quiet as he could, Runningstrike woke the cat next to him, and stepped back. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw growled as Runningstrike stepped on him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:31, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Slapping his paw over Viperclaw's mouth, Runningstrike stiffended there was a wolf right behind him...n Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io heared a wolf sniffing at the door of the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Quickly moving, RUnningstrike woke another cat. 15:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Soon all the cats were awake. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow saw a lot of other cat's were awake "Quiet all of you." RUnningstrke whispered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The wolf snarled at his voice and started hitting the door to get in. Io climb onto the wall where a ledge was, she flecked her tail for the others to follow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ''This might be impossible.. RUnningstrike thought, pulling himself onto the wall, stumbling and not thinking that he could it. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy and Viperclaw climbed up the wall. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Slowly, Runningstrike climbed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The wolf scratchd the door. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Walk, Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The wolf broke the door and paddd into the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Run!" RUnningstrike yowled. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io didn't wait for his yowl, and was already pelting to a hole in the wall. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Racing, Runningstrike letp through the hole. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw and Firepoppy leaped out of the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Is that everyone?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I think so." Fireoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then we should get out of here." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io nodded and they began to creep away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow gasped for breath (( patch are we going to continue wolf's group)) ''Some cats far away who you helped is thinking badly of you, and you have no idea who it is but can sense it a voice in Runningstrike's head said. "Yes." Runningstrike respnded. He has no right to think badly of you, all you did was help him! The voice said. "That's true." Runningstrike mewed. Find him, and teach him a lesson." The voice demended. "No." Runnigstrike said, bluntly. ''You want to the voice pointed out. "No cat in there right mind would do that" mewed Runnngstrike. We both know, you lost your right mind." The voice sniffed. "Well yeah, but I will act like I have it." Runningstrike mewed. ''Do it! The voice said. "No. Get out of my head." Runningstrike hissed. I will stay until you do what you know you want to. 'Stop. Just stop. And....GET.OUT.OF.MY.HEAD!" Runningstrike snapped. No way the voice said. "LEAVE MY HEAD THAT SECOND YOU MIS-MADE SLUG!" Runningstrike snapped. The voice purred, but left. "ROTTEN CROW-FOOD MEAT STOP PURRING!" Runningstrike mewed. He turned, the others looking at him, like he was crazy. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "There is no insult to compare you to" Shorewillow muttered "What?" Runningstrike asked, confused. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You are talking to yourself" Shorewillow muttered "What? I was not talking to myself! I was talking to a voice in my head!" Runningstrike mewed. 22:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sure" Shorewillow rolled her eyes "But really! It was true!" Runningstrike hissed. 22:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Have you been eating crazy flakes" Shorewillow asks Io shushed Shorewillow with her tail. "You can't see inside his mind, you don't know what goes on in there, he was speaking to this voice, leave him be." she meowed calmly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't shush me you don't have to act like my mate Wolf " Shorewillow growls "I don't give a damn." Io huffed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow takes a breath "I just want to get going so Seedkit and Molekit can say goodbye to their brother and I can as well" Io narrowed her eyes. "We've been walking all day." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I know, but quit your crying." the feisty Duskstream meowed. ''"We've ''who said you were coming with us" Shorewillow growls "Ugh... Why do you fight so much?" complained Pebblestar. "And I'm leading you." Io stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:29, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls "Technically, I'm the ''real leader here." Pebblestar growled. "Sorry, but I'm leading you now." Io stated and curled up. "Now sleep, we leave at the crack of dawn." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat up, awake. Shorewillow leaps on Io "Stop attacking her this second!" Runningstrike hissed Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io shoved Shorewillow off her. "Why are you so mean? I'm helping you!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Just stop Shorewillow! First the crack about my voices, now this. Stop!" Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar jolted. "No. No! Rainstrike!" she yowled. Firepoppy looked away from the fighting. "What is it Pebblestar?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Just go, if you will not be a help." Runningstrike snapped. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:55, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "No your just being bossy you don't even know about Starclan" Shorewillow growls "What? I know about StarClan. I am only bossy to people who think I am insae." Runningstrik hiseed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I-I've had this feeling before just when Krestalbreeze died. R-Rainstrike is d-dead." "Not you ,Io " Shorewillow growls "But wait, maybe she does not know about StarClan, there is more then StarClan! She is smart. And I have grown up among people with weak-umm...different-minds my whole life, I know smart." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy flattened her ears. "What?" --- Io nodded. "Yeah!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 00:05, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse